


The Peace of immortality

by IrisEvergreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fox Demon Uzumaki Naruto, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Magic School, Out of Character Bella Swan, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Ron Weasley Bashing, Vampire Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisEvergreen/pseuds/IrisEvergreen
Summary: Two heroes who never got a chance to truly live their lifes, find happiness in each other. With a demon as their guardian, they try to find a new life that is not marred by wars. This is a crossover between Naruto, Harry Potter and twilight most of the story takes place in twilight plot. it is also yaoi. pairings undecided. sight bashing maybe present.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The shinobi era ends and the wizarding era begins on its ruins.

Naruto Uzumaki died at the end of the fourth great shinobi war sealing the jubi within him and ending the demon's life along with him.

At least that's what everyone was led to believe. Only a handful of people knew the truth, which was all of Naruto's precious people including the nine bijuu who had been given freedom by Naruto himself at the end of the war.

Naruto and Sasuke won over Kaguya. As final move they used a complex fuuinjutsu created by Naruto himself. It stripped the jubi of all of its chakra leaving only a dying Kaguya behind. The woman had finally come to her senses once the maddening power left her. She had been happy that her legacy was handed over to someone who strived for peace, she had trusted Naruto. She died taking the curse of the jubi with her, which was what drove her to insanity in the first place. And Naruto was left with ten tails worth of pure chakra.

As soon as he had the power his first course of action was to release the nine bijuu who the jubi had absorbed. Although they did not possess the same amount of chakra they previously did, (each of them receiving only a tail worth of chakra, anymore could kill Naruto) their souls were finally free. And as they were celebrating their victory, Naruto fell.

He did not die, in fact according to Kyubi; death had become impossible for Naruto. He had attained what the likes of Orochimaru strived for; immortality. Naruto was the same as the nine bijuu; an immortal being of power, but still human. But the sudden influx of so much power; had left him in a deep sleep.

They kept it a secret from everyone else because Naruto's power could make him new enemies and all of them may not be even human. As far as everyone else knew Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze died a hero.

While the eight bijuu left for the demon realm, Kyubi remained. He was not willing to leave his kit. So Kyubi became Naruto's protector.

Naruto lay curled upon the kyubi's fur inside a cave deep within the forest of death (Hashirama had bought back all of Konoha's vegetation as a last act before his reanimation ended).

Naruto's friends visited him on a daily basis. Years passed by and Kyubi assured them that Naruto would wake up one day.

A tired Tsunade finally retired and Sasuke was named as the next Hokage. Sasuke accepted with a promise that he was only guarding the Hokage position till his brother in all but blood, woke up from his sleep.

In time, Kyubi witnessed the birth of Konoha's next generation but Naruto didn't wake. But his friends and family never gave up hope.

Kyubi kept watch as Sarutobi Konohamaru became eighth Hokage and in time Uchiha Sarada became ninth Hokage. He watched as Naruto's friends grew old and slowly died. He kept watch as they hoped till their very last breath that Naruto would wake up, but he didn't. Konohamaru was the last of Naruto's friends who died.

The last one to visit Kyubi, was Sarada after Konohamaru's death. She had never been inside the cave before but did know what or better yet who was residing inside the cave, it was information classified to Hokage's eyes only. But today she came not as a kage but as the student and successor of Sarutobi Konohamaru.

"What brings you here ningen?"

Kyubi's voice was gentler than she anticipated but demonic none the less.

"I have a few things I wish to give you Kyubi-dono." She said voice firm and head bowed in respect.

"For whom exactly?"

"This scroll contains letters written by every one of Naruto-sama's friends. They were entrusted to Konohamaru sensei, but now that Konohamaru sensei has passed away I believe it would be better to hand this over to you, Kyubi dono. You will be able to give this to him once he wakes up even if I may not be able to." Sarada raised her head, her voice thick with emotion as he mentioned the recent death of her sensei.

She offered the scroll to the demon.

"So that brat too is gone..." Kyubi said solemnly. One of his tails untangled from the bundle it was guarding and took the scroll. Sarada got a glimpse of blond hair when the kyubi's tail moved.

"Can I see him?" Sarada asked silently. She always heard of Konoha's Guardian Angel, as he was called after the war. There was even a shrine in Konoha in his name saying that he will watch over Konoha even in death. it had shocked her to the core when she realized that he was still alive. she did not know he was immortal, that part was kept a secreat even from the future hokages. as far as she knows, the final jutsu used by Naruto had left him in a sort of stasis in time.

Kyubi said nothing as his tails moved so that Sarada may see his kit. She gasped as she saw him. She always heard of his beauty, but seeing it in real was mesmerizing. Sleeping peacefully in a kyubi's tail was her idol. Golden blond hair framing a handsome face with delicate features, an angular face and beautifully tanned skin. The man was angelic. The whisker like marks had vanished after the Kyubi was removed (a fact that the Kyubi was sad about, the whiskers were perfect for his kit). He was quite masculine; beautiful but none would mistake him for a woman. He looked about seventeen, the age of his supposed death.

Sarada wished she could see his eyes, according to the stories his eyes were a shade of blue that none of the sapphires in the world could hope to match. She was bought out of her musings as the Kyubi covered Naruto again with his tails. She felt a little sheepish that she was openly ogling the man.

"Ningen..." the Kyubi began softly which surprised her,"All of my kit's precious people are gone... So I have come to a decision. This cave from now on will not be accessible to anyone."

Sarada was surprised.

"I will inform you if he wakes up but no one will be able to visit him from now on. You are the only one who knows of his existence?"

She nodded.

"Then make sure that no one else will know after today."

She nodded again.

"I will be putting up a barrier around this part of the forest so that no one may trespass. Leave ningen, I will be sure to give this scroll to kit once he wakes up."

Sarada bowed, "Thank you Kyubi-dono."

And that was the last time a ninja had laid eyes up on Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and his guardian kitsune.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuubi awakens and finds that the world has changed.

How long has it been? A century? Millennia? Kyuubi wondered as he woke up from his slumber.

Cradled in his tails his kit still slept peacefully. Not an inch of him had changed. Kyuubi gently removed his tails from the sleeping boy and stood up to stretch. The barrier still remained strong keeping out dangerous youkai and humans. He looked back at Naruto who showed no signs of waking, but he knew that his kit would wake up soon.

In the Kyuubi decided to go outside and see what became of the world while they were asleep. He left the barrier as it is and added a little more power to it just in case... and made a few (hundred) shadow clones... just in case. He kissed Naruto on the forehead and left the cave.

The forest of death had evolved into a much more vast and dangerous place. He saw how the constant presence of his youkai changed the forest. The animals and plants were entirely different. None of them looked like they belonged in the human world. He shrugged and walked forward.

The forest was bigger than he remembered.

On his way he met a green...human... thingy? Err... it kind of reminded him of someone.

And was that a horse...with a horn? He sensed its aura, it was so pure. How did that thing come from a place filled with his youkai?

Oh! It might be the effect of Naruto's chakra. He shrugged and kept onward.

This place is so... cool... Kyuubi thought idly. I mean, who wouldn't find a forest with black trees, man eating plants and flying monkeys (at least, he thought it was a monkey) Cool.

There was a fair share of creatures that evolved from Naruto's chakra as well; they all are so pure... and dangerous. He understood that when beautiful blue flower tried to bite his hand off.

Finally he reached the end of the forest. There were some people at the edge, one old man with crazy white hair spiked up in all directions and mustache that covered his lover face, or was it a beard? The other three were about 17 or so, a girl with purple hair and eyes. The boy next to her had black hair and black eyes, much like the Uchiha, except this boy was tan. The next one had white hair and red eyes. Kyuubi could hear their conversation from here.

"Kaeru sensei, do we really have to go in there? This place is creepy." The girls said shuddering. So the old man was Kaeru.

"Oh stop being a scardy cat Yumiko. I really want to go in there... it looks so cool..." Kyuubi agreed with the Uchiha looking brat. The girl was probably Yumiko.

"Go to hell, yuuji." The girl snapped.

"Both of you shut up. Sensei, isn't making me put up with these two a punishment enough?" the white haired boy said exasperated. The other two cried out indignantly.

"No Takanaka kun. You three blew up the potions class and now it is your duty to help me collect more ingredients and this is not punishment, punishment is detention with Hayato sensei." Their sensei reprimanded.

"What?! Detention! That too with Hayato sensei? He's a creepy pedophile..." Yuuji wailed.

"Oh stop being such a pussy..." said Takanaka.

That was the beginning of another quarrel. The old guy sighed and took out a wooden stick and waved it. What happened next surprised Kyubi, out of nowhere three white cloths were covering the mouths of the brats.

What kind of jutsu is that? He needed to know more. Kyuubi moved swiftly so he was in their field of vision but cast and invisibility jutsu to cover his presence. The girl was looking around and locked eyes with Kyuubi. He used a kitsune technique to copy all her memories to his. Oh great, a book worm!

Mmm... interesting... magic huh! So how long has it been since the elemental nations was forgotten... how long has it been since magic replaced chakra? He needed to find more. He released the girl out of his jutsu.

"Umm excuse me..." Kyuubi called out to them in a timid voice. The four of them turned around startled (scared out of their wits...). Kyuubi soon found four wands pointed at his person.

Once they saw that it was only a boy, with long red hair and emerald green eyes they relaxed a little but still kept their guard up. Kyuubi looked about 15. His cloths were all tattered and only a few pieces where left to cover his body. The boy was also shivering and looked scared.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Kaeru.

"Ummm am sorry I didn't mean to scare you... am sorry am sorry please help me..." Kyuubi babbled on.

"It's alright you just startled us that's all. Now who are you and how did you get here? You don't look like one of our students." The old man asked kindly, more relaxed. Kyuubi almost smirked... Almost.

"Well you see my name is Eric Johnson and is from Dumstrang academy of magic. I was practicing this teleportation spell... I don't really know what happened... just as I was using the spell someone sent another spell at me... probably some prank... but the-the spells clashed ... sort of... and here I am." He finished nervously. He chose this story because he knew that they were not in any kind of contact with Dumstrang and that way won't get any info on him.

"Oh... that's sad to here dear. But don't worry we will help you." the old man said kindly. He then conjured up a cloak and gave it the poor young lad...

"Ohhhh way to ruin the show old man." Yuuji wined giving Kyuubi a lecherous grin. Kyuubi blushed the same color of his hair. Pervert...

"Ignore him... I am Yumiko Kawasaki. Nice to meet you Eric-kun."

"Nice to meet you too, Kawasaki-san."

"Oh don't be so formal... but you seem familiar with Japanese."

"Well I have always been interested in languages..."

"Really me too... which ones do you know?" Yumiko asked excited. Kyuubi give a nervous grin,

"Well I know French, Latin, Greek, Japanese, Chinese, English and Hebrew." He almost laughed at the face Yumiko made.

"I know all of those too..." Of course you do, that's why I know it... Kyuubi snickered internally.

"Great now we have two nerds to deal with... Name's Yuuji Tsubasa." He said slinging an arm over kyuubi's shoulder. That perverted look still in place. Kyuubi 'blushed' again.

"At least this nerd is hot... I like hot and shy nerds.... Yoshii Takanaka... a pleasure meeting you Eric-chan." He said kissing kyuubi's cheek and keeping one arm around kyuubi's waist.

"Ignore my students Eric-kun. I am Kaeru Taka. I am a potions master. And welcome to Mahoutokoro School of magic."

This is going to be interesting... Kyuubi thought with a sparkle in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Kyubi had been granted entrance to the school of magic, he was bought before the headmaster, Yoshiro Fujikawa. He knew from the memories of the girl that this was a man not to be messed with, at least according to humans, Kyubi was very much powerful than the man in every way, but he still admit the human was a good leader of his people.

"Eric san I would like talk to you in private."

The headmaster said after all the pleasantries were out of the way. Kyubi nodded, already having guessed what the man wanted.

Once the professor and his students left, Kyubi strolled over to the comfy looking sofa and sat down crossing his legs, and in the blink of an eye the teenage boy changed into a tall red headed man looking around 20 or so. He had two blood red fox ears atop his head and nine flowing red tails. His eyes were golden with catlike pupil; there was a feeling of power oozing out of the man. The headmaster watched the change not at all surprised; he had sensed this the moment the 'boy' had entered. Kyubi spoke, before the headmaster could open his mouth.

"I am not here with the intention of harming anyone, no need to worry."

The headmaster nodded somewhat relieved, "But that brings forth the question why you are here for…"

"Information." Kyubi said.

The man narrowed his eyes; Mahoutokoro is one of the oldest wizarding schools in existence. They had a lot of information, the kind that could destroy the world if in the wrong hands. But from the power he felt from the red head, it didn't look like he needed any added knowledge if he was planning world damnation.

"What kind?"

"The historical kind."

"Why exactly do you need such knowledge? From the looks of it, you are a demon, and as such you must be older than this school, so you should have much more knowledge than what we could offer."

"You are right. I am even older than this 'magic' of yours. But you see, I have been in a rather long sleep. I went to sleep in a world without magic and now that I have awakened, I wish to know what all happened while I was asleep."

"Before magic, you say!" Yoshiro was incredulous, even the demons he had met so far were no more than a 500 years old, but by the sounds of it this one may as well be the oldest demon in existence. "I am not sure what to say."

"Well how about you tell me more about this magic of yours."

The headmaster knew that if the red head wanted to know he has the power to do it even without his help, so the fact that the demon was polite enough to reveal himself and his intention, made the headmaster trust him( not that he could stop the demon if it came to a fight anyway).

The headmaster nodded, "Well magic is…"

SOMETIME LATER…

Kyubi silently processed all the information he had gotten out of the man and the school library (the wonders of shadow clone).

So magic was manipulation of pure spiritual energy, whereas chakra was a mixture of both spiritual and physical is what makes magic more volatile and potent than chakra, spiritual energy in its purest form can do anything. This was the major difference in chakra and magic.

Everyone had spiritual energy but not all had enough to be able to draw it out and use it on spells, which was the reason for the lesser number of wizards. But in case of ninjas, even civilians had a chance of becoming one, if they wanted to, this is because decreases in spiritual energy is often compensated by the physical energy, which ultimately made it possible for ninjas to increase their chakra capacity with training. But increasing the amount of spiritual energy one possesses takes up a lot of hard work, so most wizards are stuck with the reserves they are born with. The wands are what help them channel the magic, although it can be done without a wand, the magical core of the wand always boosts the spell cast by the wizard, which makes it difficult for a wizard to ever run out of magic.

Magical creatures were different, they were animals and spirits, even humans mutated from the absorption of too much chakra, which is why they are originally seen in magical forests which have grown in chakra hot spots. The forest of death was a chakra hot spot even before the Kyubi's and Naruto's chakra became a part of it.

From the information he got, this forest was the first of the magical forests and there are many creatures here that are absent in many other magical forests. Though the other forests as well came to life in magical hot spots, none of them had the addition of Naruto and Kyubi.

Time had molded and shaped this civilization. The magical community was built upon the ghosts of the shinobi nation.

Somewhere along the way, hand signs were lost to time and humans had no way of bringing out there inherent energy, the wizard named Merlin was the one who eventually found a way to use their spiritual energy in the form of magic. So, Merlin became a version of the Sage of six paths for the wizards.

Maybe they should learn magic; it would be easy for them seeing as they were already knowledgeable on manipulating their energies. It shouldn't take much work. Wand less magic will do them better than wands, it wouldn't really matter anyway. Unlike wizards who were useless without their wands, Kyubi and Naruto could always fall back on their ninja training. They had time, and near limitless energy, both spiritual and physical, learning new things will help them move on. Kyubi nodded to himself satisfied with his decision.

"Fujikawa san… I have a request. We, as in me and my kit, wish to learn magic, will you able to let us join?"

The headmaster was surprised, what use do demons have with magic? Kyubi seeing the headmaster's expression sighed, "I am pretty much bored with nothing worthwhile to do. Learning a new skill will be enough to pass time."

The headmaster shook his head, learning magic simply out of boredom.

"I have no qualms as long as you do not wish to harm any of us. But, why do you not go back the demon realm?" he asked curiously.

"The demon realm… is for demons. And I stay where my kit stays."

"So your kit is…"

"Human, an immortal with unlimited power, but still human."

The headmaster nodded. "When will you be joining us?"

"Not for a few years in the future. My kit needs to wake up and grieve for those he lost." Kyubi said solemnly. The headmaster nodded in understanding.

"So I will be taking my leave, Fujikawa san. I've been away from my kit for too long."

"Wait… you said you are older than magic, if that is so, you might wish to know this." The headmaster said suddenly.

"What is it?" Kyubi asked seeing the uncertainty in the man's face.

"There is an old story of this island. It is said that 3 millennium ago this island used to be a vast continent."

"The elemental nations…" Kyubi said nostalgically, although he held no emotional attachments to that place, his kit did. That alone made the place dear to Kyubi as well. The headmaster looked curious wanting to know more about this 'elemental nations'. Everyone knew that the island on which Mahoutokoro now stood was the remnant of an ancient civilization.

"According to the stories I've heard, the continent was struck by some natural calamity and was submerged under the sea. The survivors were scattered to various parts of the world, mostly in Japan. Those survivors had knowledge beyond our own; they introduced technology to the world. They had stories; stories of humans with the power to control the elements, using a mysterious energy. Most stories were lost to time, but it is said that the creation of magic was based on these stories. It was a millennium later that Merlin came, he was the one who raised the continent out of the ocean using his power, though as powerful as he is, he could only raise a small portion of the continent, which became this island, majority of the island is still submerged, and officially we are part of Japan. Merlin named this island as Hi no ishi."

Kyubi's eyes widened, could this be a coincidence? The headmaster saw the reaction and decided that it was the right decision to tell the demon.

"The school was established centuries later on top of the Hokage Mountain. That name too was given by Merlin."

This time Kyubi was certain that this was no coincidence. This Merlin must have known something.

"When the island reemerged, we found a lot of remnants, not all salvageable. But one thing that astounded all of us was that the forest had stood intact all those years underwater, and there were magical creatures residing within the forest. I believe that you are the reason for that."

Kyubi gave a sly smile; his barrier was what kept the forest safe, though he was disappointed that he did not notice all this happening.

"The other surprise was this mountain. On the other side of the mountain, faces are carved into it. Most were close to destruction, but Merlin managed to salvage them. He used his powers to keep them intact and even after all these years they still stand intact. One of those faces match many drawings found in scrolls of some shrines in Japan. Most of the shrines were established by the survivors from this island, so we believe that the face carved in this mountain and the face drawn in the scrolls as that of Kami's blessed angel, both are the same."

Kyubi had an idea, whose face exactly that was. He smiled softly. The headmaster was surprised by the affectionate and proud expression on the demon's face.

"That face belongs to your kit doesn't it?" the headmaster asked even without meaning to. His reply was a chuckle.

The headmaster shook his head amused, "So in a few years we will be teaching someone who is worshipped as a god!"

Kyubi got up with a smile.

"Well… see you in a few years, Fujikawa san."

The headmaster sighed with a smile as Kyubi vanished from sight.

__&&__

This was the day Kyubi waited with trepidation. It has been two years since his meeting with the headmaster. He visited the man often; the old man was also searching for information about the elemental nations along with Kyubi, Kyubi because he knew that his kit would want to know about what happened to his home and the headmaster because he was curious.

Kyubi paced around the cave nervously, he had no idea what to do. He took a deep breath, and decided to do this calmly. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Kurama…" a deep voice smooth like honey broke the silence.

Kyubi opened his eyes in shock. Golden eyes met twin sapphires. For a moment Kyubi was too dumbstruck to speak, his kit was finally awake. He saw the relief and joy in those blue eyes and kyubi's heart clenched painfully. He will have to tell his kit soon.

"Kit…" Kurama called with a gentle smile and swept the teen in to a hug.

"Kurama…" Naruto mumbled smiling as he buried his face into the juncture of the taller man's neck.

"Kit…" Kurama had no idea how to tell his kit the truth, the words got stuck in his throat, afraid that the smile he saw right now, those joy and relief all would vanish and never come back, but he assured himself, this is Naruto he will recover. It may take time, but Naruto will be fine, Kurama would make sure of that. He decide to tell his kit right now rather than stretch the event further, but a quiet mumble from Naruto froze Kurama's heart.

"At least I have you now…" the sorrow, relief, joy and hope everything was visible in that broken voice.

"You know…" Kurama said silently in surprise.

"I do…" was the quiet reply. That's when Kurama felt the tears soaking his shirt. "Oh kit..."

He hugged his kit tighter as Naruto cried for all that he lost. "At least I have you now…" Naruto whispered again, trying to reassure himself that all was not lost and that's when Kurama sensed Naruto's underlying fear.

He smiled softly and said, "And you always will."

As the sobs and the shaking grew, Kurama held him, his arms and tails wrapped around Naruto hiding his vulnerable form from the rest of the world. This is his kit and no matter how long it took, Kurama will make sure he is happy.


End file.
